mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Koji Kabuto (Shin)
This page describes the Koji Kabuto seen in Shin Mazinger Shogeki! Z-Hen. For other versions of the character, see Koji Kabuto (Disambiguation). Koji Kabuto (兜 甲児 Kabuto Kōji) is the main protagonist of Shin Mazinger Shogeki! Z Hen. Like several other versions of Koji, he is the pilot of the Mazinger Z, whose strength he uses to combat Dr. Hell and his army of Mechanical Beasts. Throughout his battle against Dr. Hell and his lieutenants, Koji unravels the mystery of the Mazinger's origins and his family's involvement with Hell. Background Koji was born to Kenzo Kabuto and his eloped wife, Tsubasa Nishikiori. He lost his parents at a young age and was taken in by his grandfather, Juzo Kabuto along with his brother Shiro Kabuto in Atami. However with Juzo working tirelessly on a secret project, and physically abusing Koji whenever he was disturbed by him; Koji became somewhat distant from his grandfather. As a result, Koji was the one who took the parental role of his family. Appearance Koji's design in Shin Mazinger is not unlike that of original manga counterpart, black semi-spiked hair with sideburns, black eyes, and with an athletic build. Personality Koji in Shin Mazinger has the famous hot-blooded characteristic that his character is known for. As a result he tends to act before he thinks, which can get him into trouble on more than a few occasions; but this also unwilling to back down from any challenge. He also initially believed he did not need help from others including the Robot Corps that was built as back up for the Mazinger Z. After Sayaka, Boss, and Boss's gang successfully pull off his rescue from the Gool submarine fortress, he accepts his allies and their help. On a side note, he has a good heart that cares about his family and close friends. Relationships Family As Koji, hardly knew a thing about his parents he was close to both Shiro and his grandfather. While Koji did find his grandfather to be a little scary and abusive, he still loved and respected Juzo; keeping the Mazinger Z as a precious memento of him and has no tolerance to those who insulted Juzo often shouting back and physically retaliating. After Juzo's death, Koji kept Shiro close as he believed he was all the family he had left. When it came to his father Kenzo, Koji owes his respect and was shocked when it appeared that Kenzo had sided with Dr. Hell, yet is rather indifferent to his father compared to Tsubasa. Tsubasa Nishikiori After the Kabuto house was destroyed after the Mazinger Z was first deployed, Koji and Shiro went to live in the Kurogane House with Tsubasa Nishikiori, a mysterious woman with knowledge of the Mazinger Z. Koji was a little wary of her, especially after he found out that Tsubasa is his mother and the one who killed his father. Later as he delved deeper into the truth of what happened many years ago, he begins to accept Tsubasa. Sayaka Yumi Koji met Sayaka when he started high school and they quickly became friends. Over the course of the series, Koji shows protective feelings for Sayaka hinting deeper feelings for her; but compared to other series, Koji sees Sayaka as more than a friend but not as a lover. He did not even call her "Sayaka-san" until episode 16 during a blackout, which shows how much his feelings have heightened. Baron Ashura Koji and Baron Ashura immediately became enemies after Ashura attacked the Kabuto household and had his men cause a serious injury to Juzo, that eventually killed him. At first, Koji would take any opportunity to take down Baron Ashura in vengeance, often causing reckless or destructive consequences. Later, Koji would save Ashura from being sacrificed in spite of his hatred of it, wanting to defeat it himself. They would eventually work together to destroy the King of Hell until Ashura betrayed him again to bring about the Mycenae Empire. Abilities Piloting Much like his original counterpart, Koji has been shown to be a great pilot from motorcycles, aircrafts, and the Mazinger Z. After first getting instructions on the controls from both Juzo and Tsubasa, Koji becomes very accustomed to the Mazinger Z, able to pilot it with finesse and skill. Physical Parameters Koji learned to fight in an unorthodox fighting style that he continued to develop with help from the Kurogane 5, able to fight hordes of enemies. Later with help and training from Kikunosuke, Koji is able to move at speeds faster than the eye can see and catch people by the shoulder with just one hand each, showing greater strength. History Koji's day started with him going to school and challenged to fight with Boss and his gang after they kidnapped Shiro. After beating up Boss and rescuing Shiro, the brothers are picked up by the Hover Pilder and taken to the head of the Mazinger Z to fight against Baron Ashura and his Mechanical Beasts. Learning to use the controls in the fight, Koji fights against him while trying to avoid further casualties and damage. However, Juzo dies from a serious injury caused by Ashura which causes Koji to angrily chase him down in the Mazinger with Sayaka and the Aphrodite getting him to calm, to prevent further destruction to Atami. Calming down with help from Sayaka and Yanosuke Yumi, they are attacked by the Groizer X10 controlled by Count Brocken. The Mazinger could not use some of its weapons in the populated area, but Tsubasa Nishikori appeared and told Koji he could still use the Koshiryoku Beam at full power to destroy the Mechanical Beast, which he did. Later after exiting the giant robot, Koji and his brother are supposedly taken in by Inspector Ankokuji with a warrant for the Pilder. Koji did not know where the Pilder was, and it was later revealed that the inspector was just Baron Ashura in disguise and the police officers were really the Ashura Corps. Koji tried to kill it with one of the soldiers swords but Ashura counters the attack and summons the Nonakargo H2, with Sayaka and the Aphrodite A held hostage. Tsubasa sends out a signal for the Hover Pilder for Koji to pilot getting help from Django and Boss's gang enough to resuce Sayaka and destroy the Mechanical Beasts. After the battle, Koji and Shiro were brought to live in the Kurogane House, helping with the chores occasionally. He also got help in the form of the Robot Corps, but he saw them as useless and had no desire to fight beside them. An attack by more Mechanical Beasts summoned by Ashura appeared and the Gamia Q androids appeared to kill Koji at the Kurogane House knowing that it would be left defenseless if he left. Knowing the House was in good hands with the Kurogane 5, Koji went to the Pilder to get to the Mazinger Z. Unfortunately, Ashura steals the robot before Koji can board it, but he manages to do so and destroy several Mechanical Beasts, until KingDan X10 reveals it has taken Sayaka hostage. Forced to surrender the Mazinger Z, he is brought on board the Underwater Fortress Saluud. Held prisoner, he is rescued by Boss' gang before rescuing Sayaka with Boss and fighting the final Gamia Q sister defeating it with help from Sayaka. They manage to escape Saluud before it is destroyed, but the Mazinger is stuck on the ocean floor. The Mazinger Army come to the rescue with the Jet Scrander that propels the Mazinger out of the ocean before becoming destroyed. Thankful, Koji apologizes for his earlier behavior and starts to appreciate his allies more. The next few days have Koji go to Germany after the Kurogane House is visited by a young girl named Lorelai Heinrich who befriends Shiro. As Koji finds out who Lorelai really is, he went to Germany with Ankokuji but are intercepted by Mechanical Beasts sent by Baron Ashura. Managing to fend them off with the Mazinger while finding out that Tsubasa is in fact his mother and that she killed his father Kenzo. Koji is horrified to find that his father had aligned with Dr. Hell and created the Gamia Q androids. He then sees the Danube α1 piloted by Baron Ashura before Lorelai takes control of it, forcing Koji to fight against and destroy the robot it. Later he has an encounter with the Kedora sent by Dr. Hell, which took control of the Mazinger. Tsubasa gave Koji instructions on how to remove the monster, which then escaped to Bardos and Koji, Tsubasa, and some of the Kurogane 5 are transported into the ancient past of the Mycenae Empire. While there, Koji and his mother avoid the attacks of the Garadoubla controlled by Baron Ashura while some of the Kurogane 5 get killed. Koji actually even saves Baron Ashura from being sacrificed, while trying to help Zeus. He activates the Mazinger to destroy the Garadoubla and helps Zeus fight Hades, with Zeus using his own version of the Rocket Punch. With Hades returning as a ghastly fire, vowing revenge and his eventual return as a Great Emperor of Darkness, Koji and Tsubasa are brought back to the present with Baron Ashura destroying the last Kedora. After the time travel event, the Kurogane House is attacked by the Mazinger Z's prototype, Energer Z while supposedly being piloted by Kenzo Kabuto. Koji pilots the Mazinger Z to fight the robot, but they are evenly matched until Kenzo struck an opening. Tsubasa gave a call out for the God Scrander where the severed arm of Zeus appeared and captured the Energer Z. Kenzo then revealed himself to be Count Brocken in disguise before leaving as the Energer Z was about to self destruct. Suddenly an AI program of Juzo called the "Ultra Gorgeous Computer Grandpa" appeared to Koji as the Energer Z freed itself and Zeus' arm attached itself to the Mazinger as the God Scrander. With the program grandpa giving the command to transform the God Scrander and the Mazinger into a giant fist, Koji attacked the Energer Z with the Big Bang Punch to send the prototype flying before it self-destructed. Koji then goes to Tsubasa and apologizes to her about not knowing the past and accepts her as his mother. Soon Dr. Hell sends several Mechanical Beasts to attack the Photon Power Laboratory with the Mazinger Army sent to deal with the first wave. As they find Baron Ashura's robot, they are easily dispatched and incapacitates Sayaka's Venus A, Koji is challenged by Hell and Ashura. While Boss convinces Koji to go, Sayaka persuades him not to. Confused, Koji plans with Tsubasa before going off the next morning in the Mazinger Z. Dr. Hell then ambushes Koji with hordes of Mechanical Beasts so he would not get in the way of his true plans of attacking the Photon Lab. With the Mazinger Z fighting a losing battle, the God Scrander came and gave the Mazinger Z the needed power to fight back. Koji attacks the flying fortress Ghoul while fighting off Brocken V2, making the Ghoul crash into the submarine fortress Bood, with Koji losing consciousness at the bottom of the sea. When Dr. Hell's Hell King Gordon attacked and decimated the Mazinger Army, Koji appeared inside to destroy the photon absorber after being led their by Baron Ashura. As they escape, Ashura requests that Koji defeats Dr. Hell, which Koji would gladly oblige. After getting back together with a salvaged Mazinger Z, Koji launched his surprise attack of 100 Rocket Punches against the King of Hell, before obliterating it with a Big Bang Punch. Unfortunately, with Dr. Hell's death came the rise of the Mycenae Empire through Baron Ashura and Archduke Gorgon. With the Great General of Darkness attacking, Koji only charges forward with a Big Bang Punch. His ultimate fate remains unknown. But in Episode Mazinger Z has been defeated by Great General Of Darkness. Images Super_Robot_Wars_T_Character_Face_Portrait_1289.png|Pilot Suit 40667_414634842583_4654391_n.jpg|Koji Kabuto 38781_414641912583_3725538_n.jpg|Koji Kabuto 39707_414616177583_7638450_n.jpg|Koji Kabuto 39050_414625812583_5548729_n.jpg|Koji Kabuto 38784_414650062583_5559715_n.jpg|Koji Kabuto 38784_414650057583_83028_n.jpg|Koji Kabuto 40667_414634867583_230415_n.jpg|Koji Kabuto koji_kabuto_mazinger_eyes_by_shinji_kakaroth-d3gnvbr.jpg|Koji Kabuto and Shin Mazinger DynamicCombination.png|"We Are Hell!" Koji and Sayaka.jpeg Super_Robot_Wars_T_Character_Face_Portrait_1292.png|A demotivated Koji being controlled by Mazinger ZERO in Super Robot Wars T Kouji_and_Tetsuya.png|Koji and Tetsuya performing a combination attack in Super Robot Wars X Koujishin.png Video Gallery File:SRW_Z2_Saisei_Hen_Shin_Mazinger_Z_God_Scrander_All_Attacks|Mazinger Z with God Scrander in Super Robot Wars Z2-2: Saisei-hen File:Super_Robot_Wars_Z3_Jigoku-Hen_-_Mazinger_Z_All_Attacks_(Updated)|Mazinger Z with God Scrander in Super Robot Wars Z3: Jigoku-hen File:Super_Robot_Taisen_Z3_Tengoku-hen_Mazinger_Z_All_Attacks|Mazinger Z with God Scrander in Super Robot Wars Z3: Tengoku-hen File:【SRWBX】_マジンガーZ(ゴッドスクランダー)_All_Attacks_【スーパーロボット大戦BX】| Mazinger Z in Super Robot Wars BX File:Super_Robot_Taisen_V(ENG)_Mazinger_Z_All_attacks|Mazinger Z in Super Robot Wars V スーパーロボット大戦Ｘ_マジンガーZ_全武装_Super_Robot_Taisen_X_-_Mazinger_Z_All_Attacks|Mazinger Z in Super Robot Wars X File:Super_Robot_Taisen_V(ENG)_Mazinger_Zero_All_attacks|Mazinger ZERO in Super Robot Wars V スーパーロボット大戦Ｘ_マジンカイザー_全武装_Super_Robot_Taisen_X_-_Mazinkaiser_All_Attacks|Mazinkaiser in Super Robot Wars X 【スパロボＸ】マジンエンペラーＧ･マジンカイザーＶＳマジンガーZERO【スーパーロボット大戦X】| Kaiser Nova in Super Robot Wars X 【スパロボＸ】マジンエンペラーＧ･マジンカイザー合体攻撃【スーパーロボット大戦X】|Mazin Double Emperor Strike in Super Robot Wars X Category:Anime Characters Category:Kurogane House Category:Protagonists Category:Shin Mazinger Characters